


Into the Light

by Holdt



Category: Starman (1984)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: When trapped in hostile territory and surrounded by primitives, the high road is a difficult one to take.





	

October 2010

Fandom: Starman (1984)

Warnings: Hijinks, hard-knocks and the meaning of moral superiority

Story: "You're welcome" is rarely literal.

 

  
  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)  



End file.
